The present invention relates to a memory integrated circuit with a data compression/decompression function, and a main memory system and a graphics memory system applying such memory integrated circuit. In particular, the present invention relates to a large-capacity semiconductor memory LSI (large scale integrated circuit) which could be represented by a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and utilized in constructing a main memory system and graphics memory system within a computer system.